


Delicacies

by FableButt



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ;) wink wink, As weird as the description is I promise there isn't any cannibalism, But Niles is a dick too so w/e, Kamui is a Bad Dragon, Kamui is a dick, M/M, More characters and tags will be added when needed, Nohr | Conquest Route, Other pairings are hinted at or mentioned but not important, Slow Burn, Weird Game Mechanics Explained, Weird dragon headcanons, kind of anyway, sex isn't love, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableButt/pseuds/FableButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each lover was like a meal to Niles.  Some were hearty, filling, just what you needed.  Others were light and to be savored like a snack.  Kamui was a delicacy, something rare that Niles knew he had no business even dreaming about enjoying.  That didn't stop him from fantasizing about gobbling down even the crumbs.</p>
<p>Niles would never suspect that someone else had it in their mind to plate him up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. G.U.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i'm so gay
> 
> here is the first chapter of that long fic i kept bitching about
> 
> they don't fuck in this chapter sorry

It was well known throughout camp that Kamui was a grump. A loyal grump who would lay his life down on the line for you, but still a grump. His words could be biting at times; Mozu admitted shyly to Xander one day that she had only joined the army because he intimidated her into it. She was stronger willed now, but at the time her timid ways and weakened emotional state had got her caught up in a war. Even if she was thankful for it in the long run, that didn't change the fact that he had this effect on many.

It was also well known that Kamui's honesty was sharp and biting. He didn't believe in telling lies, would be angry if he found out someone lied to him. Honesty was the best policy, after all, which is what absolutely killed him the most about having to work under his Father like some puppet. The art his siblings had mastered over years of wagging silver tongues and hiding truths was not his strong suit. He could slice you down with steely comment in an instant. It was for that same reason that he could build you up in an instant because you knew he meant all praises.

Many respected Kamui in the sense you should respect a general. Knowing he was a great fighter and would do his best to keep you alive, but with a certain distance of self. While he got along well enough with those around him, he was always seen as a little cold. It took that distance to foster trust in his army. No one would listen to just some clod with pointed ears who didn't wear shoes, even if he was your best friend.

That didn't stop some from worming their ways into the prince's inner friend circle, however. His siblings would always have a special place in his heart, of course. Often times you could find him humoring Elise with whatever childish fancy she had, or letting Camilla coo over him like a mother, trading books with Leo or strategizing with Xander. His close servants, and single Retainer, circled him like clockwork. Gunther with training, and Jakob, Flora and Felicia with care; Kaze always kept a comfortable distance to ensure he was guarded. Silas and Nyx had also managed to be invited into his inner circle. The Knight was simple but kindhearted. No one really understood why Nyx was so close, but many speculated it was because of her powerful divination.

Normally Kamui's days would go by slow when they weren't marching to battle. His astral realm was closely guarded which lent lots of time for training and preparations. Plus, not many people who were still _people_ managed to ever find the place since it was on another plane of existence altogether. Time seemed to ooze by slower there, meaning they wouldn't have to jump from battle to battle instantly and had a bit of rest.

Still, when every day passed by so slowly you had a lot of time to kill. Kamui himself would usually sequester himself into his tree-house, drinking tea and reading the tomes and texts that Leon or Nyx had lent him. When he was out, he was either in war councils with his siblings or training. The most that his troops saw of him when he wasn't on the battlefield was when they were invited to his room for his 'petting' sessions. While it was strange, it didn't bother most of those who attended it. Kamui had never cared to explain himself anyway, but those involved figured he had some reason to pet their hair and slide his fingers over their faces for a few minutes each day.

This was now Niles found himself in the sullen prince's company. Today had been his day for these gentle touches. Kamui hadn't even said a word when he came in from being summoned by Flora. The shorter man had just risen from his chair and placed his book down, then circled around Niles like a shark. The thief crossed his arms and smirked as his blue eye followed Kamui.

"See something you like?" The words were low and with sultry intention. He did his best to try and unnerve the other but it never worked. It never had. It shamed Niles on his abilities since he had never even seen the younger man crack a smile or flush from his jokes. Still, that in of itself was very interesting. If Kamui wasn't a prince, and if Leo wouldn't have killed him, Niles would have loved to taken the time to coax some reaction out of him.

"No." Was all the reply he got. Flat and impatient. Niles sighed and was about to retort when a cool hand rested on the back of his neck, then slid around to his chest. Kamui had moved with the hand, moving from behind him to facing him. He looked up at him sternly. "You need to stop sleeping with that Courtesan from town. She has a sex disease. You're lucky you don't have it."

"Oh?" Niles raised a brow at the prince's comment. It was true that he had slept with a lesser Noble woman recently. Lord Leo needed information for an upcoming battle. He had been more than happy to put him skills to work, even his less savory ones. It was surprising that the sweet maiden he had tussled with wasn't as pure as she acted. Almost as surprising that Kamui knew of this tryst. "You wouldn't peg me as loose, would you?" He feigned hurt in his tone.

Kamui glanced at where his hand was, pressed firmly on the dark stripe of exposed skin on Niles' chest. He studied it closely, rust red eyes unreadable. Niles could feel the pointed tips of carefully managed nails press against his skin. "I can smell her on you." He finally said, but offered nothing else. His hand fell to his side. Quick as he had stood up, Kamui was sitting down again and reading, leaving Niles to puzzle over than comment.

"I see." Was all Niles replied as he backed away. He nodded before giving a curt bow then turned to leave and exited the tree-house. The cold prince had said something strange and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He had the rest of the day 'off' so... He supposed it would give him something to do if he roused out what this mystery meant. It was better than sitting around and scratching his balls all day or breaking his back training.

The best way to go about this, Niles thought, would be to press answers from someone close to Kamui. He couldn't just waltz up to any of the royalty, even his own Leo, and demand information. Still, he had a few people in mind already. Felicia, for one, the clumsy girl was thick headed and impervious to his flirting but she was still easy enough to trick into confusing her words. Silas was another. The knight was likely to give Niles a few lumps if he wasn't careful, but he figured if he made Silas angry enough he would spill the beans. Anyone else would be trouble to approach. Jakob, Kaze, and Flora would probably sooner gut him than answer him, and Gunther was as tight lipped as they came. Nyx also.... frightened him, in a way.

Of the two, Felicia was easier to track down. Niles knew from the chores list that she was tending to the berry fields today. While the castle was small, it was a little odd that members of the army were required to run the various stalls that were open. He supposed that it made it less likely for an enemy agent to sneak in and steal information, but it was very annoying. He was also loathe to think that tomorrow he was in charge of the mess hall tomorrow with Selena and Kaze. Oh, that would be fun.

Back to the task at hand, it was easy enough to find Felicia. She was in the middle of the field, bent over a bush and plucking the plump berries off to put in a basket. Mischief boiled in his gut as he slipped closer, using all of his stealth to slide up behind her. She was humming a happy song to herself, totally unaware of his intentions.

"Felicia." Niles cooed loudly, right behind her. She yelped and flinched, knocking the basket over and spilling all of the berries she had harvested on the ground. Whirling around, he saw the fright in her eyes turn to relief when she realized it was just him.

"O-oh my, Niles, you scared me!" She let out an awkward laugh and looked up at him. Perhaps realizing how close he was, she took a small step back before bending over to try and pick up her lost fruits. At this angle, he could see how coated she was in berry juice. This probably hadn't been the first time she had spilled the basket or fallen over. He also had a nice view of her chest, but he looked away from those; he didn't want that oaf Odin to try his 'Midnight Bold of Darkness' on him for ogling his wife.

"Yes, hello Felicia." He chuckled and grinned. He wondered how he should approach this topic. With Felicia, it was probably best to just go head first into what he wanted. She would never understand if he danced around it. "I was with Prince Kamui earlier, and he said something very odd. I asked him about it, but he said you could provide more answers." The lie slipped easily off his tongue. If this was some secret, Felicia wasn't likely to tell him if she thought Niles didn't already have clearance to know. "While he was 'petting' me, he said he could smell something on me he shouldn't have. What does that mean? That he could smell things on me?"

Pausing in her task, Niles saw Felicia's face twist up in confusion. Many berries were still on the ground, but she stood up and dusted her hands off on her thick skirt. It seems he had her full attention. For now, at least.

"I-I, uh.... I've never heard anything like that before! From Lord Kamui." She shook her head lightly and glanced at the ground. Niles could practically see the gears turning in her head as she sought out anything that the Prince could have said to her about the subject. Finally, she sighed and looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Niles. You'll h-have to tell Lord Kamui I'm sorry! I m-messed up again..." She seemed downtrodden to not know when he had led her to believe she had, but that wasn't really his problem.

Niles shrugged and stepped back, his purpose here done. He gave the pink haired maid a small wave and left her with cleaning up the mess she had made. This line had been a bust. He had expected Felicia to know at least a little something, but he guessed that even she didn't know everything about her dear Prince. At least he still had Silas to pump.

Speaking of which, the knight was harder to track down than Felicia had been. Niles eventually found him in the barracks, cleaning his armor. It was disgusting how he would just pick the bits of dirt from the creases of the metal and let them land on the floor. Not that Niles himself was much better, but he would find any reason to harshly judge the goody-goody. Plus Silas was always good for cleaning up his messes. That didn't make Niles any less likely to tease him when he had the chance.

They weren't alone, but Silas was keeping to himself in the corner table. Laslow and Benny were nearby playing some game of cards. The thief assumed they were far enough away for this little conversation. He grabbed the dark wood chair roughly and pulled it out, then sat down without grace and grinned across the table at Silas. He rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. Perfect. Silas started and jerked his head up. The look of confusion followed by exasperation at seeing the one-eyed man was exactly what Niles had hoped for.

"Can I help you?" Even through gritted teeth, Silas did his best to seem at least friendly to whatever Niles had in mind. It was clear that the other man wasn't comfortable being around the thief. Niles could work that to his advantage.

"I could really use some 'help' making your darling Prince feel extra good, Silas...." Niles cooed out his name, earning a look of disgust from the knight. He knew that Silas never appreciated his flirting. It was why he did it so often. Silas took a long breath through his nose and put down the piece of chest-plate and brush he was holding.

"I don't want to play whatever little game you're after, Niles. Just go away." His voice was terse. Just what Niles wanted. "And please don't try any of that perverse nonsense on my Lord. He doesn't have time for it either."

"Now, now..." Niles drew back some and let out a 'tsk', chuckling low. "Your precious Lord certainly didn't seem to mind when he invited me to his room, earlier..." He smirked. "Talked all about what I smelled like... isn't that silly? How worried Kamui was about me, too. All while stroking me so gently. It was a dream come true."

When Niles glanced back up, steam was practically rising from Silas' head. Niles loved getting this kind of reaction out him. Mister Helpful who nosed his way into everyone's business and stuck to Kamui like some lap dog wasn't as perfect as he thought himself to be. He stood up, hard, jarring the table so it scooted back with the loud sound of wood scraping on stone. The muttered conversation between Benny and Laslow paused, their eyes pulled to Silas.

"Keep his name out of your mouth! My Lord wouldn't stoop to your levels. Don't insult him again or I swear on my honor, I will end you for even thinking of slighting him!" With that said, he snatched up his armor and moved on, stomping down the hallway towards his own room. Niles watched him go, frowning. It seemed that the dirt wouldn't be cleaned up for now.

More troubling than the mess was that Silas hadn't spilled any details. Usually when Niles pressed his buttons enough the knight would go off spouting what he knew about the subject. He latched onto whatever abstract bait that Niles tempted him with and ran with it. He hadn't, this time. Granted, he had also gotten far angrier, far faster than usual. The one eyed man had figured the silver-haired prince was a weak point for Silas, but not that much. Still, it left with him with much to puzzle over.

There weren't many options left that Niles was willing to turn too. Prince Xander and Leo were out of the question. Xander was the Crown Prince, after all, and it wasn't like Niles could just approach him for no reason. Leo would surely figure out he was after something and press for details, which Niles didn't want; this was his own brain teaser right now and he didn't want any help Leo would no doubt offer. Princess Camilla was frighting enough. Elise would actually be an option, if he could get her away from Effie. The Retainer had taken to disliking Niles ever since accusing him of 'teaching Elise naughty things', which he hadn't. At least not intentionally.

With no one else whom he could turn to, Niles gave up the hunt for now. He was a bit peckish after all this running around. The mess hall was close by and Peri was working it today, which was always a treat. It didn't take him long to find his way there and be given a few of the delicious and bubbly hand-pies that the murderous girl had made. Still, the hall itself had been a bit crowded for his tastes.

"Out of my way!" As Niles was making his exit, he found his shoulder roughly grabbed before he was physically shoved out the door. Shock overtook him for a moment, but he quickly looked back and glared at whoever had dared to do that. It was Keaton, of all people (Garou?). He seemed sick and agitated, which was unusual for the Wolfskin. His face was flushed red with a fever and Niles could see the sweat dripping from his dampened hair. His tongue lolled out of his mouth like some beast while he panted, too.

Niles didn't know Keaton that well. He had never spoken to him and didn't care to start now. The Wolfskin smelled bad and always seemed to stare at some of the other army members oddly, like he was sizing up a steak instead of looking at a person. Still, as pitiful as Keaton looked as he wobbled and had to brace himself on a wall, it didn't quell any of the agitation he felt for being shoved for no reason.

"Hey!" Keaton looked up and narrowed his eyes when Niles snapped at him. He started to approach, but was cut off by a flash of pink and blue. Peri was at Keaton's side, pressed against him and fanning him while touching his face and generally fussing over him. It was always odd to see the murderous girl act... normal. The way she was trying to check on him made her seem like any girl with a crush. Niles also recognized a certain look in Keaton's eyes as he looked down at Peri. It was predatory and hungry. Niles wondered just how close these two were. Even if he was still angry, he didn't want to be on the wrong side of Peri's lance and let it go.

A few minutes later Niles found himself resting in the branches of one of the trees littered around the grounds. He licked blueberry jam from his fingers and watched lazily as people passed by in the distance. There was a nice view from here and he could see most of the encampment. Not many people were out, but Niles knew they were either busy eating or doing their assigned job for the day. It was oddly peaceful.

A glint of metal caught Niles' eye. In the distance the thief could _just_ make out Jakob. He was making his way down the path that led to Kamui's tree house. What was shining was the large metal tray that Jakob was loaded down with. Kamui never ate meals any of the other soldiers. In fact, Niles couldn't recall ever seeing him do more than take a few drinks of water before, even when they were out marching. Three times a day every day, Jakob, Felicia or Flora would bring that same massive, covered tray to Kamui's room. They would leave, then be back in an hour to retrieve it. No one knew what was under the cover; with the exception of the three mentioned servants, since they prepared it. Everyone had seemed to get used to it by now and didn't question it. A prince was entitled to his secrets, he supposed.

\------

The mess hall had been hell to work in as Niles had expected. Selena was bossing him around like she owned the place and made him do most of the cooking. He also hadn't actually seen Kaze all day, but occasionally a fresh batch of dough or peeled veggies would appear right when he needed it. By lunch Selene had burnt the rolls but blamed him. Fantastic.

His saving grace came in the form of Nyx. Selena had looked up from butchering some poor, defenseless bear cutlets when the door was opened. "Niles." Her voice was even yet he could still hear that slight bit of distaste. It had been there ever since she had used her magic to censor him. Not that he blamed her, of course. "Prince Kamui and Prince Leo need you at once. They're at the tree house." She glanced around the mess that Selena had made the kitchen and snorted. "I'll take over here."

He knew better than to make a quip at Nyx's expense, so Niles just nodded and exited while he could. The only pause he took was to dust himself off of flour and wipes his hands clean before he made his way to the tree house. He paused on the lower floor, expecting to find his Lord and Kamui huddled together over maps and books, but found the war room empty. He kept moving up the steps silently until he came to the door to Kamui's room. Three knocks were all the white haired man gave before entering.

When Niles stepped into the room, he was faced with all six of the royals staring back at him. Kamui was laid out in bed, his normally paper white skin flushed red and his rusty eyes bleary. Elise was standing over him, healing rod in hand. Camilla was next to her, trying to coax Kamui to take sips of water from a small glass. Xander, Azura and Leo were sitting around Kamui's table, talking in hushed voices. They all took a moment to regard Niles before going back to whatever they had been doing before. Only Kamui and Leo kept attention on Niles.

Leo stood, nodding to his siblings before coming closer to Niles. "Thank you for being so timely in your arrival." Niles simply lowered his head and muttered a 'Yes, milord' as Leo continued. "I need to make a request." The blond haired prince motioned vaguely to his adopted older brother. "Kamui is ill, but nothing we have is bringing his fever down." A small leather pouch was offered to Niles, which he took, as well as a folded note. "We think this will work. Take my horse and ride until you find it, purchase it, then return."

With that, Niles was dismissed. Leo gave him an appraising look, but seemed pleased to trust him with this task. Playing errand boy wasn't the usual thing that a Retainer was asked to do, but Niles didn't mind if it was for Lord Leo. The younger man could ask him to stir a pot of shit all day and Niles would be happy if it made his prince happy. He bowed again and moved to exit.

"Wah... wait." Niles paused and looked back up, seeing Kamui struggling to sit up. Camilla was gently trying to push him back down. Kamui's voice was ragged and raspy, so unlike himself. He gave a wet sounding cough. Niles glanced over at Leo again, finding all eyes on him, before he moved over to Kamui as he requested. He knelt by the bed to be level with the dragon prince, which caused him to stop struggling and lay back down so they could be face to face.

"Niles." Kamui wheezed. "Be careful." It looked like Kamui had more to say, but instead he rolled over and let his sisters go back to their care. Niles rose to his feet and made a quick exit as he pondered what he had just seen. Kamui had been perfectly fine yesterday so it was strange he was so sick so suddenly. There was also the matter of why him of all people would be asked to go. Just about any of the other Retainers, maybe except for Arthur, would be better suited to go than himself.

As Niles went to the stables he was vaguely reminded of Keaton's mysterious illness. Luckily, Beruka was in the stables tending her wyvern, so he asked her to pass the message along about what he had seen to Camilla and Leo when she had the chance. She hadn't said anything, but he trusted that the message would get through if it involved her liege. It just took a few more minutes to get a few supplies ready and saddle the horse before he was off.

\------

The most jarring part of traveling between the astral realm and the normal was the weightless you felt. Niles would also feel like he was floating away or falling before his feet his solid ground again, even though it just felt like one step to the next. The bright blue light didn't help, of course, but it was easier to ignore.

After blinking the stars from his eye, Niles found himself to be in the same forest clearing they all had been in when Lillith asked them to line up and enter a few at a time after the last march. It was always better to hide out where they entered and exited. That way the chances were less likely to be ambushed upon exiting. Speaking off, after taking in his surroundings, Niles guessed there was no one nearby.

The nearest town was a days ride away by horseback. Niles was honored that Leo had trusted him with the royal warhorse. He patted the black beast on the neck encouragingly and urged it forward, through the trees. It was quiet and unseasonably cold in the real realm today. The thief was glad he had his cloak so he could pull it around him for warmth. After a moment of thought, he also pulled the hood over his head.

The ride would be quiet and it gave Niles pause to think. The next battle wasn't that far off and Garon wanted results. Kamui couldn't be sick at a time like this or it could be the downfall of the army. Without Kamui to unite, he was positive there would be a rift at camp. Some would want to follow Xander, who was the Crown Prince, but there were plenty who would want to see Lord Leo lead them thanks to his superior intelligence. Niles knew that Leo would pledge loyalty to his brother, but the divide would be enough to sew the seeds of discontent. Plus, there was the issue of losing who was most likely their strongest ally on the field. With Kamui's swordsmanship and raw draconic strength, he could probably level the battlefield if he didn't hold himself back so much.

Still, Niles tried to push those thoughts out of his head and just ride on. Enjoying the new Spring after a harsh Winter was better suited for him anyway. He could worry about those bridges if he needed to cross them.

\------

The air was still and heat stifling when Niles returned, two days later, to the astral realm. Lillith had explained once that the seasons weren't the same here, connected to the whims of Kamui's heart. It was always mild and pleasant, caught somewhere between late summer and early fall. The only time it would fluctuate was before a battle when it would heat up or cool down. Never this much, though. He had a thin sheen of sweat on his brow when he made it to the tree house, bag of roots and herbs in hand.

It was surprisingly empty. With how packed to the brim with royals the tree house was when he left, you would have thought Niles would have found one. Knowing he needed to check in with Leo, the thief dropped the bag of the table and exited to try and track his Lord down. If no one was here, then that meant Kamui had either died while he was gone or recovered. Since he had seen so signs of mourning, he guessed it was the latter of the two options. Still, he needed to go see Lord Leo to let him know his Retainer had returned.

Niles' mind was mostly focused on going to wash the dust and grime from his ride off, so he was thankful it didn't take long to track him down. Even as weary as he was, if he would have missed the bustle going on at the training grounds he would have been stupid. There were many people gathered around the large ring of earth. It took minimal pushing and shoving to see that Xander was in the middle of the ring, sword in hand, having a mighty clash with Kamui. It was strange, however, because it had the look that it was more than a sparring match yet less than a real fight.

What really attracted Niles' attention was that both men were shirtless. They glistened in the sun, sweat from both heat and effort dripping off them. Xander's broad chest and toned abs were delectable, of course, and Niles wouldn't have minded being pressed against them. His eye was more drawn to Kamui, however. As unnaturally pale as he was, he seemed to almost glimmer like marble and be sculpted from it too. He had a certain dangerous glint to him and his rust colored eyes shone more like rubies in the light. It was enrapturing.

But, Niles couldn't stand there gawking like a lusty teenager all day. Picking Leo out of the crowd, he approached his Lord. Leo was leaning back against one of the posts that encircled the grounds, looking entirely cross at the display before him. It was only when Niles was close enough and gave a short nod that Leo looked away, to his Retainer.

"As you can see, your trip and that precious gold was a waste." Sighing, he moved over some so Niles could join him.

"We can always use the supplies later, milord." Niles wedged himself next to Leo and leaned back as his Lord was. "Plus, its better to have him up than lay dying in bed, right?" He chuckled.

Leo seemed less convinced, but only gave a vague shrug. "He hasn't been himself since the fever broke." The blond haired prince kept his focus on Kamui. "He's been aggressive." Leo covered his mouth and pretended to cough, but Niles still caught what his prince said under his breath. "Him and Xander got into a fist fight earlier. Thank god Elise could heal the bruising before anyone could see."

"I take it no one knows?" Niles glanced out over the faces of his fellow army members. All those gathered looked thrilled to be seeing this fight. They must not have picked up on the undertones of it, or if they did they just pushed it aside as fancy. Why would two brothers who loved and respected each other, who were their commanders, fight so viciously for real? If they knew, it would have dire consequences.

The only face that stuck out to Niles was Keaton's. He was half hidden behind Benny, but Niles could still make him out of the crowd. Peri was in front of him and he had his arms wrapped around her loosely, his chin resting on the top of her head. He looked concerned with worry etched into his face. The Wolfskin didn't look to be sick anymore either. Something told Niles that between his strange actions a few days before and this, the Garou knew something about it.

"Of course not." Leo snapped him back to attention. The youngest prince seemed frustrated, which Niles didn't blame him. This would be trouble, the one eyed man already knew.

"I think Keaton knows something." Leo looked up at him sharply, but before Niles could explain there was a clatter of swords. Niles looked up to see that the fight was over and Kamui was approaching. Shame that he didn't see who had won, if anyone had at all. The retreating lines of Xander's back and Laslow flocking to his prince's side told a story of just how angry he must have been. The crowd parted for him without question and those nearby looked anxious.

Kamui didn't look much better. If looks could kill, Niles figured that him and Leo would have been dead by now. Not that Kamui was really looking at _them_ , but his rage had seeped into every pore of his being. It reminded Niles of when Kamui was on the battlefield, how intimidating and powerful he looked. Ready to cut you down in an instant if you pushed too hard. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he spared so many of his enemies.

"Leo," Kamui paused and glanced over sharply. Niles nodded to him lightly. He wasn't afraid of the prince, but he didn't want to become some outlet for his rage if he could avoid it. The dragon's brows knitted for a moment. Whatever he was going to say to Leo forgotten, he instead stepped closer to Niles and leaned in. It was a violation of the archer's personal bubble and frankly closer then he had anticipated Kamui ever getting to him willingly. "Its gone."

"Milord?" Niles wasn't sure if he should lean back from this scrutiny or lean forward to egg Kamui on. He was torn for a moment, but the red eyed man resolved it for him by stepping _closer._ The prince seemed fixated with Niles' throat, head tilted slightly and eyes half lidded.

"Kamui? Are you okay?" Leo's voice snapped Kamui out of whatever trance he was in. Stepping back, the silver haired man pointedly coughed to clear his throat. Niles found himself almost a little disappointed. The thief had an unabashed fascination what many of the people in camp, particularly their sex lives, but Kamui really was top tier in that sense. He was so reserved and secretive. Niles wanted nothing more than to see him let loose, see who he really was under that guarded facade. He felt like maybe that chance had been snatched away from him.

"I- Yes. Fine. I'm returning to my room." Kamui was flustered. He gave Niles one last look before turning to leave. Jakob descended from somewhere at the edge of the clearing when he was far enough away, doting on him with a waterskin and towels to wipe off. The one eyed man waited until Kamui was a dot on the horizon before rolling his shoulders in a shrug and looking back to Leo.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Milord."


	2. Sin Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's condition worsens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in four parts pretty much:
> 
> smut  
> fighting  
> someone chooses to be creepy  
> mild fluff
> 
> also, warning for dragon dicks and some gore
> 
> enjoy :u

It felt like it took ages to scrub the sweat and grime off of his skin. Lord Leo had thankfully given Niles the rest of the day off after his return. They were going to march tomorrow and it wouldn't do well for the outlaw to be exhausted when they started. At least all they had to do was move the physical portal of the realm and not all their supplies. It was odd to move for hours at a time, but just return to the same bed in the same place every night. At least it was a good odd.

Niles took care to rinse the soap from his hair and body. Actual bathing didn't happen in the large pools of mineral water in the bath house, but instead in a separate and private area in the back. The warm pools were for relaxation and healing. Which the thief needed at the moment, if his sore thighs from his ride had anything to say about it. After a careful wipe down of his bad eye and replacing his eye-patch, Niles wrapped a towel around his hips and moved to the main area.

It was empty this time of day, everyone too busy running around and tending to whatever duties they held. It would be crowded later, but for now Niles could stretch out in languid glee on his own and enjoy the hot water. He sighed as he slipped into it. Just hot enough to burn but not to hurt. His skin tingled all over as he made himself comfortable on one of the stone seats.

All was quiet, all was calm, and Niles tried to put the multiple mysteries and worries from the last few days out of his head. It was funny how things like that seemed to follow you.

There was the padding of bare feet on the stone and Niles cracked his eye open lazily. A moment later, Kamui rounded the corner. He was clean, dripping, with nothing on but a towel. He still wore that sullen expression, but when he spotted Niles it moved to something more neutral. Niles openly flicked his gaze up and down Kamui's bare form before letting his tongue wet his lower lip. Kamui followed the movement.

For the first time, Kamui acknowledged the lascivious looks that Niles gave just to tease. Instead of disgust or malice like Niles would expect from the prince, he looked... confused. Sliding into the water, the dragon boy crossed the pool until he was standing next to Niles, then sat down on the open seat next to him.

"Is there anything I can interest you in?" Niles hummed, eye twinkling with mischief as he watched Kamui. The man regarded him, taking his own quick assessment of Niles' body. The white haired man remembered how Kamui had looked at his throat just a few hours before. So, inching closer, he tilted his chin back so the flesh there was exposed. He craved more reactions from Kamui. He needed them. "A massage, perhaps? I'm quite skilled with my han-"

A spike of danger in his gut was all the warning that Niles got. He had watched as Kamui's eyes had zeroed in on his throat, as he had wanted. That half lidded, wanting look was back. Then his eyes had snapped wide, lifted up to Niles' face, morphed from human to the sharp, draconic slits. Teeth bared, sharp and threatening. Niles had flinched back, but Kamui was too close and the attack too sudden.

Niles was forced back roughly, Kamui grabbing the larger man's shoulders and putting his full weight on him. His head hit the edge of the stone, making the outlaw see stars. He barely registered lips on his until his mouth was pried open and a thick, forked tongue pressed into his mouth. Those razor teeth worked and chewed on his lips, and he could already taste the coppery tang of blood. 

Heat pooled between Niles' legs when he realized what was happening. Kamui was in his lap, straddling him, towel gone and naked. He was grinding himself against Niles' most sensitive area, which was enjoying the attention now that his mind had caught up. The only barrier between them was Niles' own towel, which seemed like much too much.

Kamui had one hand twisted in Niles' hair, using it to tug the outlaw's head back so the prince could kiss him deep from his elevated position. The other was halfway down the thief's back, those sharp claws digging roughly into his skin to pull him closer. Shifting, Niles moved his own hands to Kamui's hips. He gripped him tight enough to leave bruises, which earned a low growl from the man above him.

Niles adjusted Kamui's position before he thrust himself upwards. The dragon prince tightened his grips but pulled his lips away from the bruising kisses. Instead he tilted his head back and arched beautifully, a soft gasp escaping him. The outlaw appreciated the ruby red of his blood that stained those lovely lips. Leaning in, Niles captured one of Kamui's nipples in his teeth and nibbled gently while rolling his tongue over the hardening bud.

Niles hand slid from Kamui's hip to his ass. He gave a squishy cheek a hard squeeze before spreading him apart. From experience, Niles knew that water wasn't lubricant. He also had nothing to use, aside from soap which would just sting, so he settled for working and massaging his finger around the tight ring of muscle there for now.

Kamui settled into a slower, steady rhythm with his rutting. He also seemed more than happy to accept Niles taking charge of matters, which the older man did with glee. He released Kamui's reddened nipple from his mouth and shifted so that the prince was farther down his lap. Neither of them liked the sudden loss of friction, but Niles remedied this for Kamui by sliding his other hand to the boy's cock. He started to stroke it in a loose grip only to freeze.

Kamui's dick wasn't.... right. Not like a human's, at least. Niles felt firm ridges tapering on the underside. The head was curved into a wide point, soft and nubile under his fingertips. It wasn't overly long, but girthy and firm in his hand. The most interesting part was a set of bumps down the sides and the top. Kamui keened loudly from Niles' careful examination. Still, the other man really wasn't sure what to make of this development.

That pause in action must have shaken something loose in Kamui. He jerked, forcing himself out of Niles' grip and standing. Red, flushed, panting- just what the outlaw had always wanted to see from the younger man. The dragon prince grabbed his soaked towel and wrapped it around himself. Niles took a certain pride in how it tented slightly. Either way, whatever had overtaken the man was gone. He didn't look at Niles as he hopped out of the pool and stomped back to the bathing area.

Sighing, Niles waited until the prince was around the corner before getting up. He could still taste Kamui on his tongue and feel the droplets of blood sliding sown his chin. It also wouldn't suit him for someone to walk in on him with a boner and then not help him with it. He followed after where Kamui had gone.

The bathing rooms were small and private, so he slipped into the one he had been using earlier. As expected, all his clothing was still there. He could hear the soft clinking of armor, Kamui, getting dressed a few rooms down the hallway. Niles slipped into his clothes quickly, not caring that his still wet hair would soak through his cloak. In this heat, it might just provide some relief.

As Niles made to leave, he saw Kamui's retreating back making for the exit. He had an urge to call to the prince, tease him, but from how tense Kamui looked he knew it was a bad idea. So he followed him instead, at a safe distance, watching as the prince went back to his lonely tree-house on his own.

\------

Night brought no relief from how hot it was. Actually, it was worse. During the day it was bad with the sun directly shining on you and making the air dry. The oddly glowing moon was high in the sky but it was just as hot, but humid. It felt like moving through soup and sapped the energy to sleep.

Niles had hoped that maybe his room would be a little cooler, but there was no such luck. Flora was curled up on her cot, back to him. Everyone had a roommate, no matter their position in the army. Ever since Odin and Felicia had been married, that had displaced Niles since he had been sharing rooms with Odin. The agreement was reached that the thief would move to room with Flora, and Felicia would move into his old room with Odin. It wasn't that bad, as he never saw much of the blue haired woman either way. He had also learned early on not to mess with her too much or he might die in a snowdrift while he slept.

Still, you would think the woman would be a natural ice cube to keep the temperature down. Instead, he just ended up hot and sleepless, staring out the small window at the stars. His muscles ached to move, so he rolled into a sitting position and started to put on his boots.

"Niles?" Since Felicia was a walking disaster, it always surprised him how astute that Flora was. Every time he got up to rove at night, she was always aware of it. Blankets shifted as the blue haired woman rolled over to face him. He could just barely see her peeking from the covers, sleepy and confused. A rare pout was on her lips, which pleased Niles. He felt like that face was just for him.

"Go back to sleep, dear, I'll only be out a little while." Flora grumbled at the sarcastic endearment, but did what he asked. It frustrated him that Flora always caught him, but he was glad that she never asked what unsavory things he was getting into.

"Just hurry. We march in a few hours." She yawned, a sweet little peep. "Lord Leo will be upset with you again."

Niles snorted and shook his head. Astute and too clever for her own good. At one point it had annoyed the thief, but now he just found it endearing.

"Sure thing, _mother_." Flora just grumbled under her breath again but didn't bother to respond to him. A few seconds later her breathing was heavier and deeper, so Niles knew she was asleep. He exited was quiet as he could, not wanting to wake the maid again.

\------

Niles awoke to the sounds of shouting and movement. He still felt hot and sluggish, sleep pressing warm and stinging in the most uncomfortable way behind his eye. Grass was sticking to his cheek and the back of his pants were wet, but still he pushed himself to be sitting anyway. The camp was bustling with activity in the distance. Everyone must have been about to move, which also meant he was late.

Next time he went stargazing, Niles knew that he would need to be a little bit more careful about falling asleep.

The white haired man silently made his way back to the main part of camp, sliding between a small group of gathered soldiers and into the darkness like he hadn't been asleep in the grass just a little while ago. He stopped at the edge of the mess hall to rub the bridge of his nose and ready himself to be chewed out by Leo. Niles wasn't surprised when a cool, wet cloth was pressed to his cheek.

"I stalled him as long as I could." Flora. Bless her. The smaller woman scowled up at him. She wiped his face down quickly, but also pushed a small breakfast roll into his hand. "Odin is regaling him with some long winded tale as we speak. You owe me!"

Niles chuckled, taking a bite out of his roll. The way she doted on him sometimes had a few of the camp thinking they were an item. Still, the thief knew that was the farthest thing from both of their minds. He think that Flora maybe pitied him, or was using him for some type of maid practice. Either way, he had grown fond of the younger woman.... just not in _that_ sense. When they were done marching, he would have to fetch her something nice for tending him. It was the least he could do.

Later, though. Right now Niles had a pissed off prince to deal with. Finishing off his breakfast, he wiped the crumbs from his lips and ducked inside the building. It was just as crowded as one would expect, almost all the soldiers trying to fill their stomachs for the long march ahead of them. Leo was easy to spot, at the back of the tent with just Odin for company. Moving for them, Niles took up his usual smirk to hide his unease.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Niles." Leo didn't pause in buttering a biscuit and taking a bite. He had interrupted Odin's story to say this, to which the blond haired man laughed loudly and clapped Niles on the back.

"It seems my rival has decided to show his lecherous face! Are you ready for a long ride into the great unknown? Perhaps we will face a great battle in our travels. One that I, the great Odin Dark, will prevail! Legends will be passed for generations about how my mighty Fell Hand-"

"Its not like you to sleep in, Niles." Leo's voice cut through Odin's rambling again, causing the mage to quiet. Blotting his face off with a napkin, he ushered Niles closer. Sitting, the archer leaned in when the blond prince got a serious look on his face. His voice was low, his words only meant for his Retainers.

"Kamui was upset all last night and refused to tell any of us why. He also got into another fight, this time with Camilla. There were no blows struck, but...." Leo sighed. He seemed tired, much more tired than a prince should have been even in wartime. "I'll be marching at the front with him, so stick by me and keep an eye on him." 

"Speak of the devil." Leo snapped his mouth closed and pressed it into a tight line when Niles said this. The outlaw nodded to Kamui, who was making a rare appearance in the dining hall. He strode by everyone with his head held high, approaching the table that they were seated at.

"Brother, I was wondering if...." The dragon prince trailed off, red eyes flicking from Leo to Niles. He winced, then just turn and left, not bothering to finish whatever he was going to say. It was obviously important if the prince had bothered to come here in the first place, and it had been rude to just ignore his younger brother without explanation.

Leo watched Kamui's retreating back until he was out the door. Clearing his throat, the mage prince drew the attention of his retainers back to himself. He was frowning at Niles, and the white haired man knew he would need to tell his lord what had happened at the hot springs the night before. He just hoped that Leo might give him the mercy of a quick death.

Even if Kamui had practically attacked him, Niles had egged him on, and it must have really effected the prince if he was fighting with his older sister.

Wetting his lips, Niles readied himself to admit his sins to his lord. However, the war horn sounded. A signal to move and start the exit from the astral realm they were in, march about to start. They were needed, and Leo set Niles with a 'we _are_ going to talk about this later' look. Silently, the three rose from the table. Odin broke the tense silence and tried to lighten the mood by starting his usual banter when his wife approached.

\------

Compared to the astral realm, it was refreshing to march. Even if his feet throbbed from hours of walking over slopes, hills and through forests, Niles was happy for the breeze. It was a cool day that showed the seasons here were slowly changing. Another summer was passing into fall, which soon meant trudging through the harsh winter. For now, the crisp air was pleasant on his sweat slicked skin.

Niles found himself not at the very front of the line as they marched, but instead one row back. Camilla and Beruka rode overhead on their wyverns. All of the princes plus Elise and Azura were in the front, making a steadfast pace. Kamui spearheading a ways ahead of the group, somehow stomping over the branches and sharp rocks barefoot as always.

The leaves of the nearby forest swayed peacefully, birds chirped and it was sunny. Still, there was a palpable unease in the air that was making its way deeper and deeper back. Niles was part of the line of retainers, all of them marching as close to their respective charge as close as they were allowed. The conflict going on between the royal siblings was making it awkward, which they, the retainers, were picking up on. Some of the ones that had a harder time hiding their emotions, like Odin, Arthur or Peri, had quickly became anxious. Then the next row back had picked up on them, and then the next from that row, and Niles knew it would eventually leave them all stressed out. Things were already being set in motion to crumble.

The break in tension came from an unexpected source. An arrow stuck in the ground at Kamui's feet, causing him to halt. It was followed by a rain of dozens of arrows, all from the trees. Leo, Elise, Camilla, and Odin all moved fast, blasting powerful fire magic and turning most of the arrows to ash in the air. When they did, there was was a war cry and various thieves and brigands started to pour out of the trees, weapons raised.

They were trying to flank them, hit them close and fast at their side. Maybe they didn't know who they were robbing, maybe they did, but Niles had already notched an arrow in his bow and took down two of the attackers by the time they reached the group. The attack was quick and sudden, causing confusion and misdirection in their ranks.

Niles drew himself close to Leo, the action second nature. Odin and his lord were already casting spells at the trees, taking down the archers hidden there that were still shooting arrows at them. Pulling back another arrow of his own, the outlaw ended up lodging it in the skull of an ax wielder who tried to attack Lady Elise from behind. Effie could thank Niles for that later.

"Niles! Go help Kamui!" Leo's voice pulled him out of his trance like state of attacking. The dragon prince had gotten separated from them, probably from being so far in the front, and was surrounded. He was using the Yato to try and hold them off, but his 'no kill' code was backfiring on him. Without killing intent, he was just taking more wounds than he was delivering. Him, Leo and Odin were also the three who were the closest to him, and Odin was busy flushing out the archers better than Niles was able. Nodding, the outlaw ducked low before making his way to the silver haired prince.

Kamui's attackers only noticed Niles when one of them fell, an arrow to the back of the neck making one of the swordsman collapse on the ground. Kamui might not be willing to kill, but Niles was more than happy to do so even if the prince lost respect for him. Momentarily distracted, the red eyed man managed to take down another with his non-lethal methods. There were still too many, and they were back on Kamui in an instant. A few broke off from the group around the prince, making way for Niles with blades raised. Three of them coming for him, at least four more harassing the prince.

With a little fancy footwork and deft fingers, two fell before they reached him. Niles could have taken out the third, but he saw that Kamui was about to take a potentially life ending blow. He shot his arrow, killed the one aiming to end Kamui, and ended up taking a nasty blow to the arm with a club. Something snapped, or at least cracked, and Niles found he couldn't move his arm. Unable to defend himself, the outlaw tried to back away, but wasn't quick enough with how close the brigand was. The club lifted again to bash his skull in.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, air sucking in and electricity on Niles' tongue. There was a flash of white light, then screaming, a roar. The club fell from the brigand's limp hand and blood sprayed all over Niles' face and body. The brigand's face was frozen in a blood curdling shout, but no noise came out. Three massive, black claws were sticking through his chest.

Kamui had impaled Niles' attacker from behind.

Kamui curled those claws upwards and jerked, a sicking ripping sound following as the dragon flung the dead man off of his claws like he was nothing. He craned his long, equine neck downwards. Razor sharp teeth were in his face, scalding hot breath puffing over Niles' cheeks as Kamui seemed to be smelling him. Then he roared again, a deafening sound right in Niles' face that made the archer's ears ring painfully. Then Kamui bounded off.

And committed the worst slaughter that Niles had seen in a very long time. He would be the first to admit that he was both horrified and exhilarated to see all the blood, guts and body parts scattered across the field. The few men that had any sense had long retreated by the time that anyone realized that something might be _wrong_ with Kamui.

The dragon had huddled over a particularly large pile of the body parts, raking his claws on them over and over. It was like watching a cat sharping it's claws, only with much more blood and viscera. His mouth was open, a pink froth dripping from those snarling lips- a mix of saliva and blood. He was now more red than white, the congealing blood hanging off of him in fat globules that shook violently with each movement but refused to fall.

"Kamui!" It was Azura who approached him, from out of the crowd of confused and worried faces. The prince stopped, growling deep and threatening as he lowered himself. She reached out to him anyway when she was close enough. The dragon ended up sniffing her instead of snapping her arm off, the growling stopping. He inched closer, and the blue haired woman took a scaled face in her hands and whispered soothing words to him while petting the prince's muzzle.

Whatever had happened to him, Kamui turned back into a man in a slow shifting of skin that was agonizing to watch. He ended up teary eyed, naked and unconscious in Azura's arms. Weakened and disquieted, they all thought maybe it would be a good idea to end the march early and go back to the astral realm to rest.

As the shock wore off and adrenaline stopped pumping through his veins, Niles tried to shield his bad arm from the procession of wounded into the hastily thrown down astral gate.

\------

Even with Elise's finest healing magic, Niles was still put out of commission for a few days. That was how quite a few of his fellow soldiers were, actually. His arm had been broken from the attack he had suffered. The princess had managed to mend it the best she could, but he was still put in a sling and ordered not to even try to use it or 'she would be very angry with him!' With any luck, he would be able to use it again within a week's time.

At least no one had died from the attack, at least on their side. Half of the camp was confined to beds or the infirmary, though, which made it eerily barren. The few people milling about, like himself, were all downcast. It was hard being cheerful when so many were suffering.

Perhaps the saddest of all was Elise. Niles didn't like chummy, innocent types like her. She was spoiled and had life handed to her on a silver platter, but he couldn't begrudge her for that in light of what she was doing. The girl was running herself ragged, forced smiles not enough to hide the tightness or her brow or the bags under her eyes.

There was also no word on Kamui. As soon as they had gotten back to camp, Azura, Jakob and Gunter had carried him up to his tree-house. The other royals were quick on their heels, of course, and everyone had waited with bated breath to know what had happened. One day had passed, then two, and now it was looking like a third without knowing if the prince was alive or dead.

Even Leo, who was normally very transparent with Niles and Odin, hadn't said a word. The playful banter that the thief and the mage tried to keep up for their lord wasn't enough to make him crack a smile. The brown eyed young man just stared absently into space when he didn't have his nose crammed into medical books.

With Prince Leo so steadfastly ignoring his own Retainers, and Niles only having one arm, it didn't leave the white haired man with a lot to do. Flora and Odin were rarely around, as Felicia had taken ill. The pink haired maid had taken a nasty, but not serious, cut to the arm. After the healing, she was still feverish. No one could figure out what this mystery affliction was or even if it could be stopped the last that Niles had heard.

All of this mostly led to a lot of Niles sitting in trees, or in the shadows, by himself and waiting for something to happen. It would be almost lonesome, if he hadn't preferred it that way. There were so few people in camp that he really bothered to connect with, it was hard when they were all too busy for the outlaw.

"Niles." Blue eye flicked upwards. He thought he was perfectly hidden behind the unused jail, tucked away in a shady corner of camp no one bothered to visit. Leave it to a Wolfskin to sniff him out. Keaton moved from the light and over to the retainer, sitting down next to him with a grunt. The beastman's head was bandaged, a spot of brown blood peeking through at the scalp. He lacked the usual warmth and good nature that seemed to surround him.

"Wanted some attention, just the two of us in this secret place?" Still, Niles tried to put on his silkiest tone. He was no plaything for a lost mutt who had gotten bored. It didn't matter how serious that he tried to act. "Even one handed, I bet I could help you with any filthy tasks you need done..."

"You should go to Kamui." The familiarity of saying the prince's name without his title made something dark blossom in Niles' chest. It was possible that Keaton just didn't have the same respect for terms in his culture. As far as Niles knew, Keaton was the leader of the Garou, the closest they had to a king or prince.

There was also the cryptic message. Niles wasn't anything special to Kamui, had only known him in passing a few times. Sure, they had _almost_ fucked in the hot springs, but Niles had _almost_ fucked a lot of people. It didn't mean that much to him anymore.

"Its your fault." Keaton continued, not caring that the thief didn't reply. "That all this is happening. So you have to end it."

There was a pregnant pause. Niles stood up briskly and started to leave. Keaton didn't move to follow him, but what he said next made the one eyed man falter.

"He killed them because they hurt you. I saw it with my own eyes. I went for Peri, so...." So he would have been close to the Retainers, close to see what happened to Niles. His fingertips twitched for a knife, but he refused to even let himself graze over the hilt.

Turning the corner, Niles left Keaton sitting in the dark.

\------

Against his better judgment, Niles found himself breaking and entering that night. He had waited long until after sunset when he knew the others would be asleep. Kamui's tree-house was tall and guarded, but thankfully easy enough to break into. The only reason that he was even attempting this was because he knew that Kaze was holed up in the infirmary. It was likely that the only reason he had stayed was because of Azura's gentle urgings, but that wasn't for Niles to comment on or care about.

Silas was in his place, firmly in front of the ladder like a stone sentential. The knight was a good friend and a good guard, but he didn't have the innate sense of danger like Kaze did. It was easy to sneak to the back of the tree, heft himself into the lower window and put too much strain on his bad arm. He tumbled into the war room, dark and quiet. He ached, but pushed away the pain and moved for the door. From the lower level war room, it was just a few stairs up to Kamui's room.

As Niles went to let himself out, into the small hallway, the door flew open. Nyx stared up at him, her eyes flashing dangerously with magic. They assessed each other and the thief felt the hair on the back of his neck prick. It had been a very long time since anyone had found him out, and he no doubt could blame her magical prowess.

She stepped to the side, eyes moving to the darkened stairway that led to Kamui's chambers. Niles glanced from the stairs to her before moving for them. He thought he might have heard a 'be careful' whispered from her childish lips, but he also might have imagined it. When he looked back, to see if she was following, the girl was closing the war room door behind her.

Kamui's bedroom door was locked, but Niles was ready. It just took a few deft movements from his lock-picking set to have the door opened. It was dark inside, but a single candle burned on the table nearby. It was almost melted into nothing, dim light just barely showing the vague shape of Kamui rustling underneath his red silk sheets.

Niles opened the door wide enough for him to enter, making certain it didn't creak to show he was there. He turned the knob and held it tight, closing the door again, then let the bolt slide softly into place. There wasn't anyone else in the room but them, and he wandered over to Kamui's sleeping form.

The archer felt.... silly. He had no reason to be here. It was only the vague urging of Keaton that made him try this at all. Really, he hadn't even needed to sneak in. Niles was sure that if he requested it of his lord, Leo would have allowed him to see Kamui. He really had nothing to do now but leave.

It was deliciously naughty, though. Even wounded, Niles had managed to slip into a prince's bedroom _mostly_ undetected. It was like his little secret, that he had seen Kamui so vulnerable. He could slice the prince's throat right now if he really wanted it.

Niles padded over to the edge of the bed, careful not to make a sound. He watched Kamui sleeping until he felt suitably creepy, enjoying every moment of it if only because of how bad he was being. The prince looked a little ill, but he still looked so peaceful. Like this, he looked less like the cold man everyone knew him as and more like the sheltered and sweet boy many had expected upon learning his past.

Kamui was also very attractive like this. Niles knew that the dragon boy would certainly be a catch for whoever landed him, there was no illusion about that. He didn't have the raw sexual attraction of Xander or the humble handsomeness of Kaze, but Kamui had a certain look all his own. He was exotic with his high cheekbones, silver hair and deathly pale skin. He was caught between having boyish good looks and manly charm.

And Kamui's eyes, those rusty uncut rubies that glistened in the sun...

Oh. His eyes.

His eyes were open.

Niles jerked back, but a firm hand snaked from under the blankets and caught his wrist. It took the thief a lot of mental restraint not to twist his arm so it would snap Kamui's hand, a trick that the outlaw had learned years ago when he still roamed the streets. That prickly cold feeling returned to the back of his neck.

Kamui blinked up at him with a dazed expression. His cheeks were flushed lightly from both fever and sleep, which made the pout he was wearing all the more adorable. Brows knitted, Kamui rolled himself onto his side and pushed himself up.

"Niles?" His voice was scratchy, rough from sickness and disuse.

"Ah, seems you've caught me milord." Niles swallowed hard. This was the second time he was caught tonight. Maybe he was losing his touch. He waited for Kamui to call for Silas, to get angry and demand why he was there. Instead, the red eyed man let go of Niles wrist and laid back down. He scooted back in his bed, closer to the wall and pulled his blankets back.

"Will you lay with me?" Kamui's eyes had already fluttered closed again. There was an inlaid innocence to that question. Maybe it was where he was sleepy and sick, but the soft whine of the request had sounded so childlike to Niles' ears. He could hardly refuse it, especially when that might be something the thief could exploit or use to his advantage later. He also had a perverse desire to ruin whatever innocence that Kamui could still hold in this war, but that could wait.

Moving over to the table, Niles removed all his belts and pouches. He placed them on Kamui's table, then removed his cape. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took off his boots. The only thing left were his usual clothes, not as soft as his sleeping but they would work, and a knife he always kept wrapped around his thigh. Just in case.

Niles slid under the heavy blankets and rested his head on a too-soft pillow. It was beyond strange to enjoy such luxury. Kamui's bed was one fit for royalty, after all, even if it was in a strange tree-house in a magical realm in the middle of a war. Everything was too soft and felt too good on his stiff muscles.

Kamui wiggled closer, wrapping an arm around Niles and nuzzling his face against the thief's side. Then he was out, breathing slow and a soft rumbly growl almost like a snore coming from his chest. Niles wasn't sure how he felt about this, because just sleeping with the outlaw meant a certain level of _trust_ was there. Just thinking of the word made his stomach curl with disgust. He was not a man to be trusted and Kamui would have to learn that the hard way.

Yet, here Niles was, sleeping in bed with him like Kamui had asked, no intention of harming a hair on his head. _Its just because Lord Leo would kill me if I did._ He thought ruefully to himself, even as he was trying to ignore how Kamui smelled pleasantly of smoke and spiced apples. _I'll leave after he's deep asleep again._

It didn't take long for Niles to drift off himself, his usual night time worries far from his mind. Some time in the night he draped his arm over Kamui and pulled the prince under his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flora is one of my favorite characters, and I feel like if she had any interaction with Niles, she would be one of the 'not put up with his shit' types. So, I like the idea of her mothering Niles, if only because its the sort of odd relationship they might find. I didn't mean for her to be like that at first, but the more I thought about it, the cuter it would seem if Niles accidentally a mom.
> 
> Next chapter or so and we might get more into the meat of the story. This has a bigger, overreaching plot instead of just 'Kamui and Niles are gunna bang more at 11'. Just know that the battle had bigger meaning than just Kamui going nuts. ;)
> 
> The song this time was... [Sin Wagon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fD0B_4VZ7Zs) by the Dixie Chicks. Writing this I felt the sin in my fingers, and then I wrote some more that I will be posting as a oneshot sooner or later. Its an... alternative to what Niles could have walked in on when he broke into Kamui's room. :)

**Author's Note:**

> my god this took me forever
> 
> see, i wrote a fuck ton, but then HATED the pacing of the first chapter after i had written like... almost 25k more words. so ofc i did the SENSIBLE thing and scrapped it at the part where Keaton shoves Niles and just wrote the entire fucking thing again. i mean, there are some parts i can salvage, but it was moving much too fast for what i have planned.
> 
> i'm still going to post chapters for At Your Mercy and random oneshots here and there, so don't worry about those. mostly its a matter of time/inspiration and if work is crushing my soul or not. (lately it has been hardcore.)
> 
> i might try and post a oneshot of s e x to get the hang of publishing smut before posting the chapter that has it in this... but w/e ur all a bunch of dirty sinners anyway. ; )
> 
> chapters in this will be named like At Your Mercy. just random songs i listened to a lot while writing this. this one is was brought you by [G.U.Y. by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohs0a-QnFF4)


End file.
